


Bond

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Alphabet Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, bond, healing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Bond = establish a relationship or link with someone based on shared feelings, interests, or experiences.No one knows or wants to know what Stiles' relationship with Peter is really about. And Stiles doesn't care what anyone thinks. He found what he'd needed.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129667
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> For this challenge, I write 500-1000 words stories to prompt words for every letter of the alphabet: B for bond.
> 
> Heads-up: There is asexuality hinted in this, but I honestly don't know if it is worth tagging or not, it keeps sneaking into my writing at the moment, cause I am self-exporing in this area, and well, I am still quite overwhelmed by the different concepts / the spectrum. If you have any advise or anything for me there, feel free to drop it in the comments. Or write me an (anon) message on tumblr.

When you start spending most of your time with a person, you learn new things about them every day. 

You also see them like no one else does. 

Stiles has been nervous about moving into Peter’s apartment. Has been nervous about doing something wrong. It is one thing to spend a few hours together in the evening, it is a whole other thing to spend the whole day _and_ the night with someone. What if Peter decides he doesn’t want this after all? 

But in the end, even the occasional bickering about the missing cap of the toothpaste or the mysterious disappearance of the last cookie never feels uncomfortable and that’s when Stiles realizes he is exactly where he is supposed to be. So he stops stressing about being himself and instead focuses on the little new things he notices. Like the fact that Peter always falls asleep in the bathtub and wakes up complaining about the water being cold. It’s kind of cute. 

Stiles doesn’t care what people think about them. Doesn’t care about the raised eyebrows and snide comments. No one else knows what their relationship is really about. No one knows the several layers it is made of.

What they see is a man dating another man who is half his age. They probably think Peter is some kind of sugar daddy or that Stiles has a secret Daddy kink. 

They have no idea their relationship is about taking care of each other. It is about affection, bonding and feeling safe. They have no idea that Peter doesn’t want sex and Stiles doesn’t need it. And Stiles has no intention of telling them. 

First, it is none of their business. Second, it is kind of funny to watch them gossip viciously and being wrong in all possible ways, while Stiles is spending the evening at Peter’s apartment, wrapped up in fuzzy blankets and Peter’s arms, surrounded by blissful warmth and the smell of hot chocolate. They are watching one of the many movies Peter has missed and the steady rise and fall of Peter’s chest slowly lulls Stiles into a pleasant slumber. 

Lydia is the only one who finally asks Stiles about his relationship to Peter without sounding sarcastic, mildly disgusted or angry. So he tells her that being with Peter makes him happy. It is everything he wanted. An emotional bond, something stable and comforting and _true_. Lydia nods and says okay. She still tells Peter she is going to kill him if he hurts Stiles and Peter doesn’t laugh at her. 

A few days later, Stiles has a panic attack and ends up huddled in a corner of the bathroom, on the verge of hyperventilating. Peter finds him there and he doesn’t say anything. He just wraps a blanket around Stiles and sits on the floor beside him without touching him. Stiles listens to Peter’s breaths and slowly calms down enough to talk about it. To talk about the echo of rattling laughter and blood on his hands and God, _all these people that died_. He sobs in Peter’s arms for quite a while. But he feels less heavy after it. 

Only two days later it is Peter who wakes up screaming and thrashing around, almost falling out of bed before Stiles can wrap his arms around him, claws scratching at his shoulders and a growl vibrating in the room. He isn’t scared. He says Peter’s name and tells him he’s there and after a tense moment, Peter slumps in his arms, breathing frantically. It takes an hour until Peter whispers the remnants of his nightmare into Stiles’ ear. The basement, the fire, the smoke, the waking up without pack bonds, without being able to _move -_ and the haunting feeling of losing control. Stiles cries for Peter, sharing his pain and the sun is already rising but they still manage to fall asleep again. 

“We are healing together,” he tells Lydia, when they meet and go for a milkshake. She is the only other person Stiles spends time with. “I think we can understand each other like no one else can.” 

Lydia smiles and reaches out to cover his hand with hers. “I’m happy when you are,” she tells Stiles. 

“I am,” Stiles says. “I really am.”


End file.
